The Warden
The Warden is the warden of the Superjail, the ultimate correctional facility, and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. A sadistic manager, the Warden creates various violent and gory ways through which to "correct" the inmates. Appearance The Warden is normally seen dressed in a purple tailcoat with matching pants, a light yellow shirt, red bow tie, pink cummerbund, gray gloves, a purple top hat with pink sash, and a cane in hand. He also wears sunset-tinted sunglasses, which he never seems to take off. As with his glasses, he rarely takes off his gloves, not even when he goes to sleep. His hair is very short, spiky and jet-black; he also has pale skin and a large tooth gap; the latter is apparently the result of a childhood incident where one of his teeth was pulled out by being tied to a doorknob, as seen in a sketch in the Warden's scrapbook in "Ghosts". The Warden has a wardrobe of different outfits for other occasions, all of which are still purple and yellow (with the exception of his future self's costume in "Time-Police Part 1" and his captain uniform). All of his other outfits revolve around his original dapper attire. Equipment & Abilities The Warden contains a vast array of resources both ruling over Superjail as the Warden as well as several abilities attributed to himself. *Jared:The timid keeper of Superjail, makes sure everything is in order and keeps the jail running, he is the order *Alice:The Guard enforces and keeps the prisoners in line with violence and threats, she is the Law *Jailbot:The robot containg numorous,weapons for mutilating/killing prisoners as well as capturing them, he is the Executioner, often murdering prisoners for fights and other misdemeanors(Or often for no reason at all) *Warden Machines:Many machines bearing his likeness that are designed to kill prisoners. Abilities *The Warden possesses magical shape-shifting powers, which he frequently demonstrates throughout the series. He seems to be able to turn into whatever he wishes, and has been seen morphing into a car, a bee, a beer mug, a breakfast plate, a giant rat, an atom bomb, a stuffed turkey, a small tower, a pair of pants, the letter C, the letter U, an eyeball, a universe, an Atlas statue, the thinker and has even, on very rare occasions, turned Jared into other things, like a turtle, as seen in "Oedipus Mess", an airplane, and part of a boat. The Warden can also turn into usable weapons, as demonstrated in the episode "Superstorm!". His shape-shifting powers usually manifest themselves during his monologues and rants, where he can be seen altering his physical appearance and height and even make duplicates of himself. In "Burn Stoolie Burn", after warming up to Ash, he is taught Ash's signature ability to manipulate fire by thinking his happiest thoughts. The Warden learns this ability seemingly fast and after creating just an ember, the destruction it makes encourages the Warden and makes him even happier, allowing him to have use this ability almost as well as Ash himself. However, this new power seems to clog up the Warden's thinking as he winds up destroying his own jail in fire. In "Superhell!", Ash teaches him how to extinguish his fires and manipulate water by thinking of his worst memories, which in the Warden's case are his childhood memories of being abused by his father. He also may have regeneration as well. Near the end of "The Superjail 6" when he was on fire and only wearing torn pants, his clothes magically reappeared and he was suddenly extinguished. On other occasions he has materialized weapons such as a knife and guillotine and used them on himself without receiving any harm. At the end of "Superfail" Jared accidentally jams a pair of large golden scissors into the Warden and the Warden acts fine, though he is bleeding. Personality His absolute rule and domain over Superjail causes numerous problems, as he thinks up twisted ideas that invariably wreak havoc on everyone. No matter how absolutely ridiculous his schemes are, they all seem perfectly rational to him. In spite of his recklessness, he is still nonetheless a technical genius, as shown in his ability to plan out and build Superjail in the first place, along with various inventions and mechanisms (including Jailbot). He does occasionally exhibit an underlying sense of morals and dedication on certain occasions, such as his vow to help his inmates and save them. The Warden is extremely narcissistic, to point that he has apparently committed all of the Seven Deadly Sins of Narcissism and has exhibited many, if not all, the traits related to it. Due to his narcissism, he automatically loves anything of his likeness, even going as far to design Superjail's various buildings and weapons with his likeness. The Warden's behavior may have started when his father died and he inherited his father's jail at a young age. Trauma, and being exposed to such an environment at an early age, might have caused a stunt to his emotional development. Having had a less-than proper childhood, thanks to his father's abuse, even in his adulthood he is very immature and exhibits childish tendencies (The Mistress even refers to him as an "overgrown man-child" in "Ladies Night") Pre-Clash Biography The Warden's father worked as a prison warden in a regular jail and raised his son within the jail (his bedroom was located in one of the jail's prison cells). As a disciplinary figure, he was extremely strict and emotionally abusive towards his son, even going as far as forcing him to behead a puppy which he had fed a cookie to (deeming the puppy useless to be a future guard dog, since it had felt love) and act as executioner to a group of sentenced prisoners, then spanking him afterwards. Reflecting his upbringing, the Warden conceived Superjail as a child, building a miniature LEGO version of the jail, though his father was dismissive of his idea. Ultimately, the Warden's father was killed in a freak accident stemming from his accidentally stepping on a LEGO brick, which caused a chain reaction of actions ending in him being accidentally hanged. This thereby led to the Warden, an only child, inheriting his father's business, becoming the youngest warden in history. However, it seems that the beliefs he had formed did not correlate with the given system and so he "went out of it" by creating Superjail, a place which he deems to be a perfect, ideal jail. Notable Actions Nothing yet Relationships TBA Trivia *Due to his Purple tophat and coattails as well as his cherry and child-like demeanor, hes often been dubbed a "Psychotic Willy Wonka" * Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Jailers Category:Chief Executive Officers Category:Affably Evil Category:Superjail Category:Characters Category:Jawlord Category:Player Characters Category:Sadists Category:Newcomers Category:Wardens